Pillow Talk
by Rosg05
Summary: Es un compartimiento imprudente. Un lugar que es tan puro, sucio y crudo. En la cama todo el día.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo ESTA historia es de mi propiedad.

Aviso: Este Fanfiction participa en la actividad "La Frase de la Semana" Segunda Edición, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

Así que vamos a enojar a los vecinos

En el lugar donde se sienten las lágrimas,

El lugar para perder tus miedos.

Si es un compartimiento imprudente.

Un lugar que es tan puro, sucio y crudo.

En la cama todo el día.

Pillow Talk – Zayn Malik.

En una mansión parecida a alguna clase de palacio hay una fiesta, donde se ven montones de adolecentes bebiendo, fumando y bailando como si la vida les dependiera de eso.

En medio de la medio improvisada, pero bien organizada pista de baile, se puede ver a una hermosa chica pelirosa bailando con sus amigas, como si quisieran transformar la temática de esa fiesta a otra cosa muy diferente pero muy excitante para los chicos.

Ellas por obvias razones, no dejaban que chicos se les acercaran a rozarles sus cuerpos. Ino y Temari tenían a sus respectivos novios vigilándolas desde una mesa con sus bebidas, mientras que Shikamaru se fumaba su cuarto cigarrillo de la noche, y el galán de Sakura no había llegado pero de seguro se aparecía en cualquier momento, encima de todo eso ellas no dejaban que cualquier baboso se les acercaran, no era por creerse superiores ni mucho menos, solo que preferían la distancia, a que sus sobreprotectores chicos quieran armar una pelea.

Mientras ponían una canción algo sosa para el gusto del trio, se dirigían, atrayendo todas las miradas, hacia la mesa para refrescarse y tal vez acompañar a Shikamaru con un cigarrillo.

¡Debería de estar aquí! – grito Shikamaru por encima de la música, mientras chequeaba nueva vez su celular.

¡Lo sé! – le respondió Sakura y de la misma manera reviso su celular, releyendo su último mensaje por enésima vez: **Nos vemos en la fiesta de Jen a las 9:00.** Y eran las 9:40 y ni señales de Sasuke. La verdad es que la ojijade mentiría si no dijera que estaba preocupada, él no es de los que quedan a una hora y no llegan o de los que no avisa que se ha retrasado por algo. No quiere llamarlo por si va conduciendo o algo pero ha sentido el impulso de hacerlo

Las chicas como sintiendo su incomodidad la convencen nueva vez para ir a bailar, justamente colocan **Can't Feel My Face de The Weeknd,** en medio de un grito por medio de las rubias que divirtió a todo el que estaba en la mesa halaron a Sakura cada una por una mano dejando otra vez sus pequeños y extravagantes bolsos con los caballeros.

En medio de la canción se detuvieron para ponerles alto a unos "Gorilas" que querían acercárseles.

No sé qué es lo que pretenden estos estúpido - Dijo Ino algo exasperada

Si, ni yo, saben que estamos acompañadas, algunos hasta están en la misma clase que nuestros novios y aun así vienen como perros botando baba.

Es que no lo pueden evitar.- dice la pelirosa algo altanera y encogiéndose de hombros de una manera divertida tratando de distraerse.

De repente siente que es halada y justo cuando iba a poner resistencia reconoce ese familiar olor y se deja llevar al ritmo de una canción de Drake. Busca con la mirada a las chicas para darse cuenta de que ellas ya están en su mesa.

Siguieron moviéndose lenta y sensualmente hasta que Sakura se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encararlo. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a devorarle los labios con pasión hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

Hola – suspiro la chica sobre sus labios.

Hola – repitió él, algo más tranquilo que su ella.

Tardaste, me tenías preocupada.

Perdón por llegar tarde, nena. – dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y bajaba una de sus manos hacia su trasero para apretarlo. Ella no hizo más que mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa para luego morderse los labios sensualmente. Y se movió para el como ella solo sabe hacerlo, llevándolo casi a olvidarse de que estaban en medio de decenas de personas.

Vas a decirme que te paso- le dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo mismo- dijo y trato de no molestarse nuevamente- el maldito viejo le dio con querer hablarme de mis responsabilidades y mis faltas hacia estas. Justo cuando acababa de masturbarme, ¡por Dios! Me arruinó todo, el momento, el humor.- exclamó sacándole una sonrisita a su novia.

Imagino que mencionó mi nombre.

Lo mismo de siempre, que no sabe cómo dos hijos de buenas familias solo sirven para avergonzarlos y bla bla bla.

En las familias de sus amigos era casi igual, todos venían de imperios poderosos, Sai hijo de dos de los arquitectos más conocidos del país, Ino hija de un doctor y una diseñadora de modas, Shikamaru hijo de abogados, Temari hija de ingenieros, Sasuke hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios y una heredera y Sakura hija de un empresario y una ingeniera industrial, todos unidos por un lazo social y etiquetados como algo más que super ricos, además de todo eso ellos no eran los típicos niños fresa, a ellos les gustaba divertirse y como en ese momento ir a fiestas y desobedecer de vez en cuando las reglas de papi y mami.

¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?- le dijo Sasuke en un susurro justo en su odio mientras seguía con sus caricias.

Pero acabas de llegar- le dijo la pelirosa algo sorprendida mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

Como respuesta el Uchiha saco un juego de llaves y las agitó en el aire con una sonrisa.

Itachi no está en la ciudad y me dejo su apartamento mientras tanto, sabes lo que significa. – Sakura solo dejo ver la misma sonrisa que su novio y asintió. En ese momento, el pelinegro siente vibrar su celular en el bolsillo y con el ceño fruncido lo saca y mira el identificador: **Papá.** Sakura le quita el teléfono de las manos, cierra la llamada y lo apaga.

Ya no molestará mas.- dijo en un tono sensual mientras se disponía a bailar su última canción en la fiesta, antes de irse a hacer una fiesta privada solo para dos. – Sabes que le contaran todo esto a nuestros padres, incluso puede que hayan videos como la otra vez.

¡Al diablo con ellos! Quieren un video pues hoy les grabaremos uno, recorreremos cada esquina del departamento de mi hermano y nos grabaremos y les mandaremos una copia a cada uno para que nos dejen en paz.- dijo mientras se disponía a besar a su novia.

Y mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban Sakura podía sentir la excitación aumentar cada vez más, no sabía si era por el beso, la canción o la grandiosa idea de Sasuke o todas en conjunto.

…

Al llegar al departamento no perdieron tiempo, fueron besándose y quitándose toda la ropa que impedía un roce mejor. Sakura empuja a su chico hasta un sillón y le guiña un ojo, mientras va solo con su ropa interior meneando las caderas hasta el estero y coloca una canción acorde con la situación **Pillow Talk de Zayn Malik** y empieza a bailar en sus tacones altos para provocar más a su chico, mientras una sonrisa descarada adorna sus labios y Sasuke no puede ocultar su excitación.

No te olvides de la cámara, bebé.


End file.
